


Dark Side (Bruce Banner x Reader)

by Here_Be_Nerds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Nerds/pseuds/Here_Be_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner x Reader One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side (Bruce Banner x Reader)

For Dannie Banner

“Hey can you pass me that-“

“Here you go.”

Bruce blinks at you in surprise. You smile and he smiles back shyly. He carefully takes the glass flask with a strange blue liquid from you and pours it into a beaker that it heating on a Bunsen burner.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” you ask hesitantly. Bruce just nods with he monitors the heating liquid.

“Positive.” Bruce believed that he was coming close to coming up with a cure for his..condition.

It saddened you a little to know how scared he was. He seemed relaxed but you knew him well enough to know he was scared. Of what exactly you weren’t sure. 

“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. What if it doesn’t work? What will you do then-“

“(Y/N).” Bruce said softly. You stopped talking and looked at him. You were scared that if the cure didn’t work he would try to do something again. 

“It will work. I’m sure of it.” He reassures you.

You nod and give him a weak smile. He smiled back and looks back towards the beaker. When he turns away your smile drops and you look at him sadly.

He wasn’t gonna give up. That much you knew. But you worried about how far he would go to try and cure himself. You tried to talk to him about it but he would just say that you’re worrying too much, but you’re worrying just enough thank you very much.

“Bru-“ you were cut off by a loud bang. Glass flew everywhere. You screamed in surprise. Bullets flew past you and Bruce quickly pulled you down under the table.  
He curled himself around you as glass continued to fall.

“B-Bruce?” Your voice shook, your eyes wide.

Bruce looked up at you. His eyes were wide with fear. You heard boots walking towards you. You looked up as a man yanked Bruce away from you and tossed him to the floor.

“BRUCE!” You scrambled over to him but the man that had grabbed Bruce pulled you back roughly by the back of your shirt.

He grabbed a portion of your hair in the process causing you to yelp in pain. You kicked out at him and caught him in the shin. The man cursed and glared at you. He moved his hand as if to strike you then-

“Don’t!” Bruce reached for you, but two other men appeared and pointed a large gun at Bruce. Bruce held his hands up and leaned back, away from the gun that was pointed at his head.

“Don’t..” Bruce swallowed thickly. He looked from the man with the gun to you.

“Don’t hurt her, please.”

The first man scoffed and yanked on your shirt again causing you to yelp in surprise. Bruce’s eyes started to become a light green around the edges. Your eyes widened.

“Bruce?” You whimpered as the first man pulled on your arm roughly. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at your head.

“It’s alright (Y/N) you’re gonna be fine. Okay? I promise.” You nod a tear rolled down your cheek. Bruce smiled at you but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered sadly. You looked at Bruce fearfully who was now looking eerily calm. Oh no…

You watched in horror as Bruce changed before your eyes. He grew till he reached the ceiling. The men backed away. Bruce- no the Hulk roared and swatted the man holding you aside.

He knocked you back in the process and you groaned when you hit the ground a few shards of glass pierced your skin. You sat up and leaned against the lab table as you watched the Hulk tear the men apart.

A hand went to your mouth as you gagged. The Hulk turned to look at you angrily no recognition in his eyes. He roared and started towards you. That is when your world went black….

You felt your body being moved but you couldn’t open your eyes. Voices spoke over you as you were poked and prodded. Bruce? You thought drowsily. Then you passed out again.

Bruce groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He raised his left hand to press his fingers against his eyes. He had a raging headache. What happened? Did he pass out in the lab again?

He opened his eyes again and looked around. He was in a hospital room. Hospital? What the hell happened? Then it hit him like a wave all of the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

He groaned and tilted his head back closing his eyes. He began to lift his right hand when he felt something on it. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at his right side. 

His eyes widened in disbelief. There you were slouched against the hospital bed with Bruce’s hand in yours. You face was tired and slightly pale. But otherwise you looked fine save for the IV in your arm.

Bruce’s eyes softened and he reached his other hand out and began to card his fingers through your hair. You mumbled something in your sleep before settling down again.

Bruce smiled and continued to do this. You amazed him. Even after what had happened you still stayed by his side. Maybe you’re the one. He thought. The big guy liked you so that was a plus. And amused smile spread across his face.

He glanced back down at you and a genuine smile crossed his face. He gently squeezed your hand in his. 

“Maybe…”


End file.
